


Missing you

by krypo



Series: Dream/George Oneshots [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dream is sad, F/M, M/M, maia is a precious bean, they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krypo/pseuds/krypo
Summary: The angst version of this prompt:"So basically it's Dream's birthday, he's now of the legal drinking age, and he and George decide to celebrate by hanging out with some friends. Anyway almost everyone but George gets drunk and then when everyone leaves Dream starts crying over how much he loves George (they were dating before)"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Maia | mxmtoon
Series: Dream/George Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> Please also check out [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627597) work, fluff from the same prompt by Zorse_not_here
> 
> And [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646419), another angst version of the same prompt by Dream_Was_Found

“So do you want to explain what this is?” George asked, holding his phone up to his boyfriend.

The phone screen displayed a log of the phone’s system connections, most notably, ones to Dream’s pc dated at various times during the night. 

Dream wasn’t sure how George had gotten those logs, he had made sure to delete any traces of them. But his boyfriend was good with tech, probably better than him, so it definitely wasn't impossible.

He sat frozen for a while, eyes widening with realisation, thinking about how to respond. Honestly, he had been denying it himself, pretending that it had never happened so seeing proof felt like a slap back to reality.

Eventually, he realised that denying anything was useless at this point and decided to just tell the truth. 

“I’ve been checking your phone at night.” He choked out, voice shaking with nerves.

George’s expression changed from one of anger to hurt and betrayal. He knew that was the only likely possibility, but hearing it confirmed like this forced him to face the reality of the situation.

“You’ve been checking my phone by accessing it through your pc at night, while I was sleeping, without telling me?!” He burst out, upset at what his boyfriend had done. “Are you serious? Why would you ever think that was in any way okay?!”

Thinking back on it now, it had been an asshole move. But it had been one of those moments where you don't think about what you’ve done until you have to face the consequences. Dream honestly had no idea how he had managed to justify it to himself.

“I’m sorry,” He sputtered, “George, I’m so sorry. I literally have no idea why I did it. I was just- I don’t even know, I’m sorry, I’m an idiot.” Tears pooled in the corners of his eyes, threatening to drip down.

“I can’t believe you.” George stated, looking downwards with his fist clenched. “I would have let you go through my phones if you had just _asked_ , but no, you thought it would be better if you hacked my fucking phone without my permission!” He struggled not to break out bawling, fist clenched close to his chest.

Dream couldn't meet his boyfriend's eyes. “I-I just, w-hen I asked to check Sam’s phone, she would always delete-

“Can you just get over your fucking ex?!” George yelled, interrupting Dream’s sentence. “Do you really see me as her? Just because she cheated on you do you really think I’d do the same!”

He knew that he was going a little too far, but Dream bringing up his ex to try to excuse his behaviour really hit a nerve. It hurt because he knew that Dream had been hurt before, and he had already done so much to try and help him. 

Always being next to him when they were with friends or in public, telling him about every conversation he had, showing him his part time job schedule to prove that he wasn’t hanging out with other people, even letting his boyfriend smell his clothes whenever he went out without him.

He went out of his way so many times, just to make his boyfriend more comfortable, and here Dream was comparing him to his ex, as if he had never cared for him at all.

Is that really what Dream thought? That George cared for him so little that he would cheat? The thought somehow managed to hurt George more than anything else that had happened today had. Did all those months they spent together mean nothing to him?

“I’m done.” George said, trying hard to keep his voice flat. “I’m so fucking done with you, you can put all my stuff in a box and leave it outside, dont try to talk to me ever again.” He grabbed the nearest jacket and slammed the door on his way out of Dream’s apartment.

Dream was left alone with a newfound hatred of himself, and an empty feeling in his heart.

  


* * *

  


To say that it was awkward after that would be an understatement. The thing was, they still had mutual friends, and those friends still wanted to hang out together. Most of the time, one of them would refuse to go, and when that was impossible, they would just avoid each other like the plague.

But this time, it was a complete coincidence.

“This is so epic,” Sapnap said excitedly, holding up a flyer to Dream’s face. “The new club downtown opens on exactly the same day as your 21st Birthday! This has to be a sign from god, we gotta go.”

Dream groaned, more focused on the memes he was scrolling through than what his friend was saying. “Sapnap, you know I hate clubs, and aren’t you still underage?”

“Fake IDs exist for a reason dude.”

“I’ll report you.”

Sapnap laughed, knowing his friend wouldn’t dare do that considering the amount of embarrassing stories he had of him. “Come ooon dude, it’s your 21st birthday! You can’t just not celebrate it with alcohol!”

Dream paused his scrolling for a moment, considering it. “If I go, will you delete the screenshots of the message I sent you about the time I dreamt I was in the bathroom?”

“Deal.”

~

It was Dream’s birthday, and George couldn’t stop thinking.

Would things have been different if he had just done more? He should have paid more attention, he should have seen that Dream was still insecure and he should have comforted him. Maybe then he wouldn’t have felt the need to look through his messages.

If he hadn’t walked out, would they have been able to make it work? Dream had seemed genuinely sorry for what he did, but would he have actually changed?

Even if that incident had never happened, it was only the breaking point, maybe their relationship was doomed to fail from the start, they were just too different. Even if Dream had never looked through his phone, what if they broke up anyways from something else?

A growl from his stomach interrupted his thoughts. It was 6pm and he hadn’t been able to get out of bed all day, too busy drowning in his own thoughts. He needed something to get him off his mind.

 _nearest club_ he typed into Google, turning on location tracking.

Dragging himself out of bed, he changed his clothes and brushed his hair until he was presentable enough to pass as someone who wasn’t heartbroken inside.

He was going to get over him.

~

Sapnap didn’t know what he was expecting, taking a newly turned 21 year old who had never drank much before to a club, but he really should have anticipated this.

“Snaaaaapnaap~” Dream whined, drunk out of his mind. “Hrow mush time d’ya tink I mssed wile I was blnkin?”

“Buddy I have no idea what you’re saying.”

Dream seemed to find this hilarious and started hysterically wheezing. Sapnap could only watch with a weirded out expression as his friend bent over, howling with laughter.

Dream eventually broke out of his laughing fit to point across the club. “Ooooo~ look at ’im, ’s cute.” His voice slurred with the effects of the many drinks he had earlier in the night.

“Dream, as your dear friend, I cannot allow you to embarrass yourself trying to flir-” Sapnap paused as his eyes settled on the boy Dream was pointing at, and a realisation sank in. “We have to go.” He said, grabbing his friend's arm and dragging him into the bathrooms.

Usually, Dream would have been able to resist the Sapnap, seeing as he was older, but drunk Dream seemed to have a severe lack of hand eye coordination.

“Saaaappy~! Why’d ya do tha? What ‘f I can’t find ‘im?” The boy could only complain as his friend closed and locked the bathroom door.

Sapnap wasn’t sure how to approach the situation. Neither Dream nor George had told him anything about their breakup, but from how they acted around each other, he could infer that it wasn’t on good terms.

Dream started throwing up in the toilet, Sapnap wasn’t surprised, but still wrinkled his nose in disgust.

No matter how much he loved watching Dream embarrass himself, he wouldn’t let Dream try to drunk hit on his ex, especially considering the situation.

His friend, completely oblivious to what was happening, kept on talking. “He was so cute! Dark floofy hair, and he’s so short too, totally my type. And he was wearing glasses! Smart nerdy boys are the best, If he’s good with tech I’d want to marry him straight away, and I bet he has the sweetest smile.”

The completely lovestruck look on his face made Sapnap feel even worse about being the one to break the news to him.

“Like I can just imagine it, his eyes would totally light up and he’d have cute little dimples on the sides of his face. I really wanna see it now! Do you think he’s single? I wanna go ask for his number.”

Sapnap took a deep breath. “Look Dream, I’m sorry to tell you this, but that’s George, you broke up over two months ago, I don’t know why.”

“Oh.” Dream said quietly, face suddenly dropping. “So… he doesn’t love me?”

Sapnap suddenly felt guilty, Dream looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. “I don’t know, neither of you talked about it much.”

The news seemed to sober Dream up a little, or maybe it was the vomiting.

“He-he was probably too good for me anyways, but- I still really miss him…” Dream broke down into sobs, and Sapnap could only awkwardly pat his back.

“Come on buddy, I’m sure you’ll find someone else.”

Dream started crying even harder. “But I won't! George was literally so perfect, he was everything I could have ever wanted! He was too good for me, he was so caring and understanding, even if I was being unreasonable! Then I had to go and fuck it all up!”

Sapnap passed him some toilet paper and Dream took it, wiping at his face. “I think I should probably drive you home.”

~

George felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around to see a rather short girl.

“Um, hi!” She blurted nervously.

“Uh, hi?” He said back.

She didn’t respond, only staring at the ground as she nervously fiddled with her hands.

“So, why did you want to talk to me?” He asked, confused.

She seemed to panic a little, moving her hands even faster. “Um, so, like- I-I’m really bad at talking to strangers? Like, y’know? But my friends saw me staring at you and they uh- kinda- forced me to say hi? And- I had no idea what to say after that.”

He laughed. “That's totally something my friends would have done.” 

_If I hadn’t made things so awkward with them._ He thought to himself.

She laughed nervously in return, happy that he didn’t think she was super weird or anything. “Yeah, friends are just like that I guess, so why are you here?” She asked, trying to make small talk.

George sighed. “It’s my ex-boyfriend’s birthday and I'm trying to forget.” He said sadly, raising his drink to his mouth.

“Oh! Um, just checking, you’re also into girls right? Because this would turn really-really awkward if you weren’t, and, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to live it down.”

He laughed again, finding her nervousness a little cute, “Oh don’t worry about it, and yeah I’m into girls, so what's your name?”

“Oh thank god, I thought I was going to have to add this to the list of the most embarrassing moments of my life.” She said, clearly relieved. “And I’m Maia.”

He smiled, maybe today wasn’t so bad after all. “Hi Maia, I’m George.”


End file.
